<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CRASHING (Into You) by MARTLS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158821">CRASHING (Into You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARTLS/pseuds/MARTLS'>MARTLS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CRASHING [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Fluff, Funny, Isak's POV, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, embarrassing first meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARTLS/pseuds/MARTLS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you stop laughing? We really have to go!” Isak says impatiently.<br/>“I’m sorry — ” The boy finally says through giggles. “Where exactly do we have to go?” </p><p>Isak looks at the guy, not much older than him, like he’s the crazy one in this situation. Obviously, this dude is fucking with him. </p><p>“To my place? So I can pick up the cake for the party?” Isak states, getting annoyed.<br/>“Dude, I don’t even know who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>OR the AU where Isak just climbed in Even’s car by accident because he’s running late to Jonas’ birthday party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CRASHING [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CRASHING (Into You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was reading some funny/embarrassing stories online, and it inspired me... So here's Isak making a fool of himself in front of a (very attractive) perfect stranger. </p><p>Hope you'll enjoy haha </p><p>Next chapter will be Even's POV. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>ISAK'S POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just because he spent the whole day procrastinating instead of studying doesn’t mean that it’s Isak’s fault if he’s late. Really, there was a thousand things Isak would rather do instead of spending his Saturday studying, but he just happened to finally be productive around 4:30pm, and once he got started, there was no stopping there. He really needed to finish his lab report for Monday morning, and since there was a party tonight, which meant he’d be hangover as hell the next day, he <em> had </em> to complete it before leaving the library. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak is so focused on his calculus that he doesn’t notice at first that his phone is vibrating on the table, next to his textbook. It’s only when his phone vibrates again, notifying him with a new voice memo, that Isak jumps on his seat. He picks his phone up and checks the time. </p><p> </p><p>7:34pm. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Isak unlocks his phone and goes to his voicemail, listening to Magnus’ message. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey bro, where the fuck are you? The party is starting in an hour!” Magnus’ squeaky voice almost screams into the phone. “You better be late because you realized midway that you forgot the cake at your place.” He adds before hanging up.</p><p>“Shit.” Isak mutters under his breath, though there’s barely anyone in the library anymore. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stands up so quickly that his chair falls off but he doesn’t mind it. He closes his textbooks and put his things in his schoolbag in a hurry, putting back his beanie, and coat and scarf on. He throws his bag over his shoulder, bend down to pick up the chair, and hurry to the exit. How stupid can he be? He should’ve put an alarm or something. He can’t miss his best friend’s birthday, for fuck sake. Especially since he’s the one bringing the cake. Isak keeps muttering a colourful variety of swears under his breath as he takes the stairs two at a time. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally reaches the lobby of the building, he notices Magnus’ car parked in front of the library, which, really, is a blessing because there’s no way Isak would’ve survived the cold harsh winds of December waiting for his bus. Isak pushes the glass door and runs towards the car, cautious not to slip on a patch of ice. He opens the passenger’s door, throws his bag on the back seat between the two headrests and plumps down on the passenger seat after closing the door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Quick, we have to go!” He screams out of breath, looking straight ahead at the road. “I forgot the cake at my place!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It takes a few seconds before a booming laugh resonates into the vehicle, and Isak turns his head, ready to punch his friend because <em> really, this isn’t the time to laugh </em>. But to his stupor, this isn’t Magnus that’s behind the wheel. In fact, Magnus isn’t even in the car, which only confuses the crap out of Isak, because why would Magnus lend his car to someone else to pick him up? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Can you stop laughing? We really have to go!” Isak says impatiently. </p><p>“I’m sorry—” The boy finally says through giggles. “Where exactly do we have to go?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak looks at the guy, not much older than him, like he’s the crazy one in this situation. Obviously, this dude is fucking with him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“To my place? So I can pick up the cake for the party?” Isak states, getting annoyed. </p><p>“Dude, I don’t even know who you are.” The boy says, trying so hard not to laugh. </p><p>“You’re not Magnus’ friend?” Isak asks, confused and pissed off at the entire situation. </p><p>“No? The only Magnus I know is one of my friend’s uncle, but I highly doubt that’s the one you’re talking about.” The guy explains, a cocky smile on his face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And, maybe Isak’s brain is a little bit jelly from all the studying, but it’s just then that the situation dawns on him. This guy isn’t in Magnus’ car. This isn’t even Magnus’ car. He just climbed in a stranger’s car like a hurricane, and now he’s even more pissed because through the windshield, he can see his bus taking off a few feet in front of them. His last chance to get home, get changed and pick up the cake before heading to Jonas’ house in time just slipped right under his nose. He’s not sure if he’s more embarrassed at the fact that he just climbed into a stranger’s car and yelled at him, or if he’s just frustrated with himself because he’s about to ruin his best friend’s surprise birthday party by not being there in time with the fucking cake. </p><p> </p><p>Isak makes a weird sound, somewhere between a grunts and a sighs, and lets his head fall against the headrest. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shit…” He apologizes. “I’m sorry. You have the same car as my friend, and I’m running late to my best friend’s party, so I thought you were him and picking me up.” He explains, defeated. </p><p>“It’s alright.” The guy says, a sincere smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak looks at him, trying to convince himself he’s not staring at the guy. His eyes are just tired from all the studying. But really, he’s staring at the other boy’s face, taking in every details of his physiognomy. Long, slim face, amazing blue eyes, plump rosy lips. Wild blonde hair that seems to defy gravity. Sitting nonchalantly on his seat, his left arm resting on the space between the car’s door and the window, and fuck his legs are endless. He’s definitely taller than Isak, and Isak doesn’t consider himself as a small guy at all. The guy smirks at Isak and lifts an eyebrow in amusement after letting him stare at him for a much longer period of time that’s appropriate for strangers to do. </p><p> </p><p>Isak snaps out of his analysis and clears his throat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I better go.” He says, definitely not blushing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he bends behind the two seats to pick up his bag on the back seat, the boy stops him from doing so. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can give you a ride, if you want.” He offers, his voice deep and sincere. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Isak asks, lifting his head so they can be face to face, which wasn’t such a great idea because now they’re inches apart from bumping their noses together. </p><p>“Yeah.” The guy says. “You need in a hurry, and I’d be heartless to let you walk in the snow like that, knowing you’re late to your best friend’s party.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak ponders his options, but really, they’re nonexistent, so he has no other choice but to nod in agreement. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Ok. That’d be very nice.” Isak breathes out, relieved to not having to walk back to his place in the cold weather of December. “I live on Deichmans gate, near Kristparken.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not that far, then.” The boy smiles. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Does he always have to smile? It’s kind of getting on Isak’s nerves, because he can’t keep his cool if this dude is going to be this chill about the situation. Isak only hums to confirm the location, then the guy puts his car in gear. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m Even, by the way.” He says, eyes locked on the road. </p><p>“Isak.” Isak says, not sure what to do with this information. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At least, now he can put a name on the good looking dude sitting right next to him, in his head. He fishes for his phone in his pocket and sends a quick message to Magnus to let him know he’s on his way, which isn’t exactly true, but not entirely false either. Then he does some small talk with Even, telling him he’s not usually that lunatic. He’s just stressed out of his mind with the end of his semester because he has an important project he needs to submit and some crazy shit going on in his life. Even listens to him carefully, and nods in agreement when Isak rants about how harder uni is than he thought it would be. Even was two years older than him, but only a year ahead of him in his classes, because he had to re-do his final year of high school. Their chat is mostly light and school-related, since they don’t know each other very well —more like not at all, really. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, the car ride isn’t very long because not even ten minutes later, Even is pulling onto his street and Isak has to points him the right building. When Even parks the car in front of Isak’s apartment building, he turns around to look at him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you good from here, or do you need me to drop you off at the party too?” He asks. </p><p>“Uh…” Isak hesitates, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. “If you could drop me off, that’d be very appreciated, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” </p><p>“It’s no problem, don’t worry about me.” Even smiles. “Should I wait for you here?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak looks up at the street, worrying they’re going to be in the way, but the street is completely deserted and large enough for another car to pass by. He tries to calculate mentally if any of his roommates are home, which is a bit stupid because it’s not like he was about to do anything with him. He’s literally just going to drop off his bag and take the cake and leave again. When he’s finally sure nobody’s going to be there, he turns back to Even. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You can come, if you want.” Isak shrugs. “Though it’s probably messy and I just need to pick up the cake from the fridge.” </p><p>“It’s alright. I can wait.” </p><p>“You won’t leave without me?” Isak asks, a little bit afraid the guy will just take off without telling him. That’d be pretty unfortunate. </p><p>“Of course not.” Even smiles again. </p><p>“Ok, then I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak bends down between the two seats and pick up his bag and gets out of the car. He walks up to the door, looking behind him every two steps, only to make sure the guy won’t change his mind and leave. So, maybe he’s a bit paranoiac, because he really can’t miss Jonas’ birthday party, but there’s also a part of him that weirdly wants to spend more time with him. There are just some good vibes coming off this dude, and Isak can’t help but finding himself somewhat attracted to him, even though he knows absolutely nothing about him except his name and the fact that he has the same fucking car as Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>When he reaches the door to his building, he searches for his keys in his pockets, then unlock the door. He takes the steps two at a time, once again, because even though Even is nice enough to giving him a ride, he’s still running short on time and needs to hurry the fuck up. He unlocks and opens his apartment door, kicks his shoes off, and goes to his room to drop off his backpack next to his desk and takes off quickly his winter garments, along his sweatshirt. He picks up a plain white t-shirt from his drawer, puts it on, then takes his plaid shirt from his closet. He puts his coat and scarf back on, leaving the beanie laying on his bed, and jogs to the kitchen to pick up a big, white box from the fridge. He lifts up the lid to make sure nobody touched it, then puts his shoes back on. He balances the box in one hand while locking the door and heads back down, hoping Even is still there. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he opens the door and sees Even’s car still parked right where he was, Isak lets out a small sigh of relief. He jogs to the car, opens the door and put the cake on the backseat. Once he’s sure the cake is securely tied with the seat belt, Isak closes the door and opens the passenger’s door. He sits, closes the door, then puts on his own seat belt. He gives Even the address to Jonas’ house, and Even types the informations into his Google Map app. As soon as the robotic voice announces the first direction, Even follows the instruction and drives away from Isak’s street. </p><p> </p><p>Isak looks again at his phone to make sure the plan is still on. Magnus and Mahdi are already at Jonas’ home to decorate and prepare the keg while Eva took him out on a date. The plan was that they’d come back home when everything would be ready, but because of Isak, things got delayed a little bit more than expected. Though, the night is still young, and according to Vilde, there’s going to be lots of beer. Like, <em> a lot.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Isak stares at the houses and storefronts as they pass by them, nodding mindlessly to the rhythm of Even’s music. Isak isn’t really sure what’s the title of the song, but it’s pretty good. A lot of bass and lyrics Isak can’t fully understand because it’s in English and he’s not very fluent in that language, but he appreciates the beat anyway. </p><p> </p><p>When Isak recognizes the surroundings of Jonas’ house, he turns around to look at Even. The older boy is focused on the road, sometimes glancing at the screen of his phone to make sure he’s still going in the right direction. Isak didn’t notice at first, but looking closely at the guy, he can tell his hair even wilder than they were earlier. Maybe he ran his fingers through them? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You have arrived at your destination.” Siri’s voice says aloud, making Isak jump in surprise. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even slows his speed, looking at the addresses on the mailboxes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It’s that one.” Isak says, pointing to Jonas’ house. There aren’t any car in sight, though this is the whole point of a surprise party. Isak suspects Magnus probably parked his car two streets down, and most people probably came by bus or taxi. </p><p>“Well.” Even says, parking right in front of the house. “That was a fun ride.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, seriously. You just saved my butt.” Isak says, finally feeling like he can breathe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jonas and Eva aren’t home yet, and Isak is relieved he could make it on time, thanks to this very kind stranger. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do you want like, money or something?” He asks, suddenly aware that he probably should’ve thought about it sooner. “I don’t have any change on me, though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, this is fine.” Even says, looking back at Isak. “I’m just happy you’re not going to be killed by your best friend.” He adds with a small grin. “Have fun tonight.” </p><p>“Do you—” Isak starts before being interrupted by a text message from Magnus telling him that Eva told him they’re on their way. “Do you want to come inside? There’s going to be a lots of alcohol and snacks.” He offers, trying not to feel cheap because he has nothing to give back to Even for the ride. </p><p>“Oh, no, I don’t— I don’t want to crash the party.” Even says.</p><p>“Technically, you’re not crashing it if I invited you.” Isak replies. </p><p>“Yeah, but I won’t know anybody there, and I don’t drink anyway.” </p><p>“You don’t?” Isak asks, shocked. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak wants to add something else to that, but he’s once again interrupted by his phone vibrating in his lap. Magnus’ name appears on the screen, calling him. Even glances down at the phone, then bites his lower lip. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You should go, your friends are probably waiting for you and that cake.” Even says. </p><p>“Y—yeah. Ok.” Is all Isak manages to say. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He unfastens his seat belt and gets out of the car, then opens the backdoor to take the cake from the backseat. Before shutting the door, he bends over and looks at Even one last time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Seriously, though. Thank you for everything.” He says, then shuts the door when the only reply he gets from Even is a nod. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak walks away from the car, slightly disappointed for unknown reasons. He thought he had “fun” with Even at first, but the last few minutes felt strangely weird. Isak doesn’t really have time to think about it, though, because Magnus then opens the door and yells at him to <em> get here already. </em>He jogs up to the front porch and hands Magnus the box so he can take off his shoes and his coat. Magnus takes the cake to the kitchen so he can take it out of the box and put candles on it.</p><p> </p><p>As he’s hanging putting his coat away, some shuffling and yelps can be heard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They’re here!” Madhi whispers-shouts. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak closes all of the lights and hides behind the couch with some other friends. They all wait in silence, excitement buzzing around the room. When Jonas finally unlocks the door and walks in, Eva turns on the lights and everyone comes out of their hidden spot and scream “Happy Birthday” in unison. The look on his best friend’s face is priceless, and Isak is so fucking grateful for Even to have given him a ride. Otherwise, he’s not sure how he would’ve made it in time. After congratulating his friend with a hug and a fresh cold beer, Isak lets him wander through the living room to greets everyone else. He smiles at Eva, who replies with a wink and a hand wave, and then Isak go back to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He takes his phone out of his pocket to send a quick thank you to Even, only to realize he never asked for the guy’s number. He groans to himself, frustrated at his own stupidity. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus then appears next to him with a red cup filled with something that smells like vodka, and looks at Isak intently. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How did you get here so fast?” He asks, a hint of suspicion behind his voice. </p><p>“Someone dropped me off.” Isak shrugs, still annoyed that he didn’t think of asking Even for his number. </p><p>“What, you have other friends than us?” Magnus gasps. </p><p>“Ugh, long story.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak flips him off, not wanting to jump into that more than embarrassing story. He takes a swig of his beer and walks back to the living room where loud music is now playing. </p><p> </p><p>His lab report isn’t even nearly done and he knows he’ll regret it in the morning, but tonight, there’s only one thing on his mind, and it’s partying and drinking until he can’t remember his name. After all, it’s his best friend’s birthday. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Somehow, he just wishes someone else could be there too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>